What's a Massage Between Friends
by Lasaraleena
Summary: Rose Weasley is super sore, and with no Muscle Relaxant Potion available, what's a best friend to do but offer her some muggle relief :) Rated M for heavy touching and hints at sex. Rose/Scorpius. Please Read and Review. Story is now COMPLETE.
1. Agony

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. I just like to play with the characters.**

AN: This story is rated M for mature audiences. It hints at sex and has heavy touching. If you're uncomfortable with that, please turn back. If you're not uncomfortable :) then enjoy.

This is a complete story with 5 chapters that I'll be posting one at a time. Please read and review so I know if I need to work on things. I'm new at story telling.

* * *

Rose was in agony. Her neck was stiff and rigid and she couldn't move it more than 2 cm to each side to read her herbology text and continue writing on her parchment the essay on the 3 uses of mimbulous mimbeltonia. Professor Longbottom was really excited about this subject.

She slowly wrote out another few words on her parchment. She couldn't afford to move her arms too much or searing pain would shoot through both shoulder blades. And wiggling in her seat was out of the question, or her lower back would scream at her. But sitting still didn't help her sore glutes and burning hamstrings. Might as well throw in her calves and quads and call it a day.

What happened to her you may ask?

Well, last night before the quidditch match this morning she had unfortunately slept at a bad angle and her neck stiffened up. Too proud to go request a muscle relaxant potion from Madam Pomfrey this morning in case the Ravenclaws heard and said she was too weak, - what a mistake - she had spent the game unable to turn her head and consequently missing several passes. Then, when she heard Albus shout at her to watch her back, she couldn't turn around in time to see the bludger streaking towards her. She went down hard. Hence why every muscle ached. And why didn't she get the muscle relaxant potion after she was hurt you ask? Because Madam Pomfrey was out since everyone from the game had apparently asked for them prior. And she had been worried about looking weak. What a joke.

Anyway, she'd just have to endure this until Madam Pomfrey got a new supply day after tomorrow. But man it bloody well hurt.

BANG

"What the –" A sudden stack of books being dumped on the table next to her made her reflexively jerk her head up. She immediately groaned at the jab of pain shooting through her neck and pressed her hand to the base of her neck where it throbbed the most. The sudden movement of her arm started the chain reaction of her back and shoulders aching and she couldn't get away from all the pain.

"You alright?" The perpetrator questioned softly. She slowly raised her head to look into the concerned grey eyes of her best friend.

"Scorpius, what the hell? Don't you know a girl in pain when you see one? No sudden movements please." She ground out.

"Pain? Sorry I didn't know. What's wrong? Didn't you get fixed up at the hospital wing after you took that spill?" He chortled slightly at the word spill. Being in Slytherin, he was secretly glad that Ravenclaw had trounced Gryffindor today, it gave his house a better chance at winning the quidditch cup.

"Madam Pomfrey was out of MR potions" Rose grumbled. "And you don't have to look so happy about my current predicament. Some best friend you are."

Immediately he looked guilty. "I'm sorry Rose. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you know how to brew an MR potion in half the time it requires so I don't have to spend all day tomorrow stiff as a board." She groused.

"Well, barring that impossibility maybe I can employ a good old fashioned muggle way to cure your aches." He smirked. Her mother says that it's a genetic defect all Malfoys inherit. Apparently his father, Mr. Malfoy, was famous for his smirking habits too. Personally Rose just found it annoying.

"What magical cure is this oh know-it-all?"

"It's not magical, it's muggle" He grinned this time. Looked much better on him if you asked her, but he was being a wise ass and she couldn't appreciate it now.

"Oh for the love of – look if you don't wanna help just go away." She jerked, or attempted to jerk, her book towards her but the movement of her arms made her wince and her brows furrow in pain.

Scropius' playful manner disappeared and he became serious. "I'm sorry Rose, I was teasing. I was trying to suggest a massage. Muggles swear by them for relieving aches and pains."

"And how would you know about what muggles swear by?" She groused. She wasn't in the mood for his games. He was her best friend and she knew he liked to mess around but she wasn't feeling very forgiving at the moment.

"I took muggle studies, not to mention I pay attention whenever your mother and Uncle Harry discuss muggle things." He said as he moved around to stand behind her.

"Mum and Uncle Harry never talked about massages." She said with a pout since she could no longer see what he was up to. Turning her head was out of the question.

"You're right, I must have picked this up from that muggle book I found – uh, I found."

He was being very suspicious about this. But before she could question him further he placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed both thumbs into the base of her neck. She usually begrudged him his always warm hands but at this very moment the heat he displaced to her sore neck and the pressure he was applying felt really, really good.


	2. Are you sore my Rose?

"Ohh" She sighed.

"Are you sore my Rose?" he whispered softly as he dragged his thumbs up her neck with the same pressure all the way up.

"Oh Scor that feels so ..." she moaned and let her head drop forward. He smirked in satisfaction behind her. She didn't need to know that he took out a book on muggle seduction from the library, and that this had been one of the more subtle but effective methods for getting a woman to relax enough to let you *ahem* in her pants *ahem* so to speak.

Not that he only wanted to get in her pants. Scorpius had loved Rose for many years now. But she had placed him in this damn best friend position and refused to remove him from it. Not that he didn't love their friendship, he really did. But he needed more. He needed her. He wanted her more than anything else in the world. And by the end of this massage he was hoping to get her to want him the same way.

He breathed hotly on her neck. "Feels so what my Rose?" He switched his right hand to grip the nape of her neck and squeeze and release along the sides travelling up and down.

"Mmmahh" She moaned. He felt himself twitch in his pants. Merlin, he thought this would arouse her, he didn't think about the effect it would have on him as well.

"Scor ... ah, I hurt Scor. This is ... so good." Rose mumbled in between deep breaths. She felt like she was in some kind of limbo. Her neck was slowly relaxing, becoming more pliant in his warm hands but the rest of her body still throbbed in pain.

"Are you feeling ... better?" he breathed out shallowly. Rose could hear the strain in his voice and wondered if giving a massage was hard work. She thought about asking him to stop since she didn't wish to tax her best friend. But she really couldn't bring herself to end this wonderful feeling.

"Not enough. All of me aches." She puffed out a breath as he pressed his thumbs in circles at the exact spot that was causing her the most pain. How did he know that?

Scorpius pondered her words. He was starting to feel like he was taking advantage of her. It didn't seem like she was – aroused by his actions. She was genuinely just enjoying his massaging hands. What was it going to take to get her attuned to his feelings? He should just stop. This wasn't working. He pulled his hands away.

"Noo" Rose cried out in anguish at the loss of his hands. "Scor please. It hurts."

Now he felt torn. She was really in pain and he had been trying to seduce her. He'll just have to put aside his feelings once again and give her what she wanted. But he couldn't do it in the library.

"You need to lay down properly for me to get at your back." He said in dejection. Rose was going to be the death of him. "Let's go to the common room."

"Mine or yours?" She questioned innocently. He groaned inwardly and tried to ignore how sexy that question was.

"Mine. Slytherins are less likely to be in the common room at this time." And maybe he can then convince her to come up to his room and he'd show her what he can really do with his hands. But no, he couldn't take advantage of his Rose like this. He'll just have to ... endure.

He quickly gathered both of their belongings, since she was unlikely to stuff her books in her bag without further aggravating her muscles, and carried both bags down to the dungeons with Rose gingerly following behind him.


	3. Is this naughty?

**AN: I'm very disappointed that I'm getting almost no reviews. Please tell me what you think. I'll take anything. good, bad, useless even.**

* * *

Rose got the peculiar feeling that she was doing something naughty. _It's not naughty is it? This massage is purely platonic. Scorpius is my best friend. _

_Yeah, and he'll get to have his hot steamy hands all over your body in a min._

Rose was startled at her thoughts. She'd never thought of Scorpius as anything more than a best friend before. She certainly never thought his hands were ... steamy. She shoved the thought from her mind and concentrated on getting down to his common room without hurting herself anymore.

They entered the Slytherin common room together and just as Scorpius had predicted it was empty. However, as he went to put down their bags next to the couch he clearly intended to use for her massage Rose slightly panicked. She didn't want anyone to see them, and she didn't pause to wonder at this feeling before blurting out, "Let's go up to your room. I don't want anyone to walk by later and see me – in pain."

Scorpius froze and she wondered if he'd read more into it than there was. But he just picked up their bags once again and smiled at her. "Okay."

She smiled back gratefully. Scorpius clearly knew they were just friends and nothing was amiss with a massage. There's no problem.

_See, no reason to get all these silly thoughts about ... steamy hands. _

_And what those steamy hands could possibly do._

Damn her brain. Why was it all of sudden giving her all these mixed signals. It was very confusing. And wrong. Very very wrong. There's nothing his steamy hands could do. Nothing she'd WANT them to do.

_Keep telling yourself that Miss let's-go-to-your-room._

Gah. Shut up brain.

Scorpius was having a similar battle. She wants to go up to my room. She suggested it. Before we even started. What did that mean?

_Maybe she's actually just embarrassed and doesn't want anyone to see her._

_See her what? She's not gonna be naked. _

_Maybe she wants to be._

Scorpius inwardly groaned at that mental image. He knew his conscience was wrong and she wanted nothing to do with being naked around him, but just the thought made him hard as steel.

They entered his dorm room and thankfully the two other Slytherin boys he normally shared his room with were both gone. Scorpius knew they usually spent the night with their respective girlfriends, and he was glad neither Landon Nott nor Colin Zabini were coming back to witness him hiding his hard on while he massaged Rose Weasley. They teased him enough about her as it was.

Scorpius dropped both their bags at the foot of his bed and pulled back his green curtains to reveal his neatly made bed. Rose had been on his bed before and it had always been pure torture. Ever since their first year when she and Albus had befriended him despite their parents' wishes she'd been coming to his dorm with Al or they'd both be going to Albus'. Usually to wake him. And in fourth year, when Scorpius had been sick with the flu, was the first time she came alone to his dorm to check on him. He remembered her soft hands smoothing his sweat soaked hair back from his brow as he coughed up a lung. She made sure he took all his potions and his heart had pounded fiercely as she cradled his head and gave him some water. He knew then he was in love with her.

And the several other times after that she came to his bed alone had wrecked havoc on his poor heart. When she'd sneak in to his dorm late at night to whisper secrets about her other girlfriends. Or when she'd come to him for advice on getting a certain boy's attention. Or the time she came to him crying while he'd been asleep because Lysander had dumped her in fifth year and he'd lain down holding her as she cried and cursed her ex wishing he could go deck the idiot and kiss her at the same time. Those were the worst times.

This time however, he didn't know why but he felt like this time more than any other, he was going to be in for the torture of his life.

He gestured for her to lie on her stomach on the bed. She nodded and toed her shoes off before climbing in gingerly and slowly lowering herself onto her stomach. She still had her school robes on and he gently unclasped it from around her neck and pulled it off her. Then he gulped. He had been hoping she'd be wearing pants to minimize his torture, but she'd gone with her favorite skirt instead. He knew it was her favorite because they'd been together when she bought it and declared it to be the best most sexiest but still comfortable skirt to ever be in existence. He agreed with the sexiest, but he had merely smiled and shrugged at her at the time.

It was short, coming to mid-thigh and flared from her hips beautifully. And it was silver. Has he ever mentioned how much silver was REALLY Rose's color? Silver accented her red hair and tanned complexion beautifully. And she knew it.

He sighed and prepared himself to get to work. At first he stood awkwardly at the side of the bed and placed his hands once again on her neck and shoulders. When he found himself at a terrible angle and couldn't get a proper grip he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Rose breathed out. She seemed oblivious to his whole predicament.

"Nothing." Scorpius said hastily. "I just can't reach you properly."

"Do you want me to move?" She questioned without even lifting her head. He smiled. She clearly felt comfortable right where she was. He sometimes wondered if her bed sucked in Gryffindor. She so often came to his bed after all.

"No. Stay where you are. I'll move" He thought for a second and then realized it was the only way. He slowly climbed into the bed and straddled her legs behind her. He didn't rest his weight on her in case it hurt her. Or she realized his ... aroused state.

She didn't move. She trusted him completely. He just wished he'd remain worthy of that trust. Or not. At this moment, he kind of wished for not.

Once again he placed his hands on her neck, and taking a deep breath he began to massage.


	4. Make like a banana and split

Rose was in heaven. Her neck was already feeling so much better and Scorpius had moved on to knead her shoulder blades and dig his fingers along her spinal cord making her sigh in contentment. He was amazing. He REALLY knew what he was doing. And she briefly wondered where he learned it all. Was it another girl? She didn't remember Scorpius saying anything about a girl he was seeing. She wasn't too keen on the idea of another girl getting this treatment from Scorpius. Or in fact another girl giving him this treatment.

Why should she care?

_Because he's my best friend and I don't want to see him get hurt by some bimbo. _

_Sure honey, or is it just that you don't want your best friend to finally find himself a girlfriend. _

_That's absurd, why would I not want Scorpius to find a girl who makes him happy?_

_Because you want him for yourself. _

_No I don't. Scorpius is my best friend. That's enough. And if he's found a nice girl then that's great. I just don't think there's a girl good enough for him at Hogwarts. _

_..._

_What no wise cracks?_

_Why should I make a wise crack. Your jealousy speaks for itself. _

_I'm not jealous. _

_You are._

_Are not. Now stop arguing with me so I can enjoy this very fine massage. _

Scorpius' hands had reached her lower back. As he pressed into it Rose moaned loudly. This was a particularly sore spot.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned as he let his hands idle.

"Yes. Please, don't stop."

He tried not to let her words affect him. But the truth was he never wanted to stop. He wanted to be pounding into her and never stop.

He sighed.

At least he was almost done.

He briskly but gently massaged her lower back until he felt the muscles relax. He rubbed for a few more minutes and then reluctantly removed his hands.

"There. How do you feel?" He questioned in as calm a voice as he could manage. The past half an hour had been hell.

"Oh so much better." She breathed out. "But what about my legs?"

Scorpius had just been about to climb off of her when her words arrested him. "Legs?" he gasped. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice as she replied.

"Yeah, they really ache too. From the calves all the way to my hamstrings." She refrained from saying her glutes as she REALLY didn't think that was appropriate between friends. Even best friends.

"I see." Scorpius said softly. In for a sickle, in for a galleon. Or some such muggle saying.

"If you are tired we can stop of course." She said hurriedly when she detected his hesitation.

"Oh no, I'm not tired. Don't worry my Rose my hands are made for this. I was just wondering how best to get at your legs."

Rose blushed and was glad he couldn't see her face. For some reason those words of his sounded ... sexual. But Scorpius wasn't interested in her that way.

_He's not?_

_Of course he's not, he's my best friend. _

_Honey, he calls you his Rose. _

_So? That's just cuz I'm his best friend Rose. _

_He doesn't call Albus my Al. _

_That's cuz he's not gay._

_You're so purposely obtuse. _

Her conscience was being really weird today. She didn't know why all of a sudden it was so insistent on her and Scor as a couple.

_Because I'm bloody well sick of you ignoring your feelings. _

_I don't have any feelings for Scor. Except platonic ones._

_For the love of Merlin, you're enjoying his hands all over you. You're asking for more. You want him to touch your legs. _

_Just cuz I'm sore. Nothing more. _

_Arg, I give up._

_Finally._

_For now._

Rose sighed. If her conscience kept this up she'd never enjoy Scorpius' hands on her ankles pulling her legs apart. Wait, what!?

* * *

**AN: lol don't kill me. Cliffys are good for a story. It makes you want more :) and you all know you'll get the last chapter tomorrow anyways. **


	5. Turn me on

**AN: Ok, this is where it gets a little more steamy so this is your last chance to turn back. For those of who are with me to the end, let's start where we left off ...**

* * *

_**Rose sighed. If her conscience kept this up she'd never enjoy Scorpius' hands on her ankles pulling her legs apart. Wait, what!?**_

"Scor – what are you doing?" She tried to sound calm.

"I need to sit in between your legs to be able to massage them both. This bed isn't big enough for anything else." It sounded like an excuse to him but he hoped she would take it as the only option. And not change her mind about wanting him to massage her legs. Because he really, REALLY wanted to touch her legs.

"Oh," She said softly. "Okay."

He sighed internally. She said Okay. She was letting him do this. Now if he could just try and keep it as platonic as possible.

_Who are you kidding? You can almost see her knickers. Spread her anymore and you can plow right into her. _

He shuddered at the mental pictures his conscience was giving him. Plow her. He wanted to plow her. And love her and hold her and kiss her and ravish every inch of her skin. He shoved every thought out of his mind and tried to concentrate on his task.

He slowly kneaded her ankles and started the climb up her calves. They were encased in just below the knee socks in a lovely rose color. Though he wished he was touching her bare skin, he couldn't help but admire the way they made her look so dainty. Besides, her thighs were bare. And she did say her hamstrings were sore. Yes, he'd get to massage her bare thighs.

_Oh Merlin help me._

Scorpius made his way up her legs till he reached the bare skin of the backs of her knees. He barely brushed his fingers there and the tickling feeling had her squirming on the bed.

"Scooor" She moaned.

He barely heard her. Her skirt had ridden up slightly with her movement and he could now make out that she was wearing red panties. And were they lace? He couldn't make out yet.

He made quick work of the bottom half of her thighs making sure to count down in reverse order, the last 10 quidditch seekers for the Slytherin team. He got 10 of them wrong. No big deal.

He reached the hem of her skirt. He tried not to make his hesitation obvious but as he skimmed his fingers just under the skirt he heard her release the breath she'd been holding. She wanted him to do this. The knowledge was empowering.

Scorpius plunged his hands under her skirt at that point and slowly dragged them along her skin all the way up to the tips of her knickers and then dragged them back down. Her skirt had ridden his hands up and stayed there.

_Lace arg_

He did it again, this time making slow circles on his way up and a brisk stroke back down. On the third time kneading his way up her luscious legs he accidentally, but probably on purpose, grazed her buttocks. He could see she clenched by the movement of her skirt and felt it in the tightness of her thighs.

His cock jerked against the front of his pants. He was so screwed.

Still, Scorpius couldn't bring himself to stop. One more time he climbed towards that curved peak and placed his hands directly on it and squeezed. She gasped. Her head came slightly off the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately taking his hands off of her. He knew he had gone too far. The temptation was just too much for him. But this was Rose his best friend. He couldn't bear it if he'd ruined their friendship just because of his raging hard on. "I'm really sorry Rose. I got carried away. I don't know what I was doing. I just – "

"Scorpius," Rose whispered. "Please don't stop."

Silence.

"I – need you Scorpius."

Scorpius gulped in air. Was he hallucinating? Did she mean that?

"Do you – ah – need me because – you're sore? Or ... something else." He almost kicked himself. How could he just blurt out whatever he was thinking? What happened to his excellent brain to mouth filter?

She waited 10 seconds. They felt like lifetimes. He considered just leaving the bed and going to hide in shame.

"I need you because ... I'm ... achy." She finally said. Her face was buried in his pillow and she was fisting the sheets in her hands. He was about to ask her if achy meant the same as sore, when she barely breathed out "down there."

He couldn't let that go.

Scorpius quickly flipped her onto her back and leaned over her to look her right in the eye. His were intense grey storms that bore into her very soul and wouldn't let her escape.

"Rose, do you know what you're asking of me?" He was done playing games. If she wasn't going to spell it out, he would do it for her.

Rose breathed heavily. His body weight was resting on her lower half. She was sure her skirt was bunched up somewhere around her waist and her knickers were out there for the world to see, especially Scorpius. She wasn't as sore as she'd been a mere hour ago but her whole body was coiled up like a spring ready to snap. She knew what she wanted. But would he give it to her? Was it what he wanted too?

She shifted slightly underneath him and suddenly felt what he'd surely been trying to hide from her. As she brushed against the hard bulge he moaned and quickly pressed his hips into her belly before backing away.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Rose. Do you know what you're asking for? Do you know what I will do to you if you nod your head? Do you have any idea how you make me feel?" Scorpius' hands were holding her head steady as he looked down at her face. Her blue eyes were wide, but not in fear. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she was sure he could feel it, but she didn't care, because she could feel his too.

Did she know how she made him feel?

No. She'd never known.

But she'd like to find out.

"No." His face fell with that one word and his eyes showed agony. "No I don't know how I make you feel. I don't know what you'll do to me if I nod my head. But – I want to find out." She finished. His eyes snapped back to hers with blazing heat. Rose placed her hand on his chest right over his heart.

"Tell me Scorpius."

Telling her could wait. Right now all he could do was lean over and place his lips on hers. They both groaned.

Yes. This was right. This was what they needed. He kissed her for ages and yet it felt like it would never be enough. A lifetime or two would never be enough. He needed her so much. She needed him.

"Oh Rose. You don't even know how long I've been waiting to do that." He ground out hoarsley in between kisses. He licked the seam of her mouth before plunging in quickly. "How I longed to be holding you this way. Please, tell me this is not a dream."

"It's not a dream. It's not. I'm here. We're here."

"Rose I love you. I've always loved you. I just, was afraid to ever tell you how I felt so I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship." His hands traced every bit of her face and ran into her hair curling on his pillow.

Merlin how he loved her.

"I've always loved you too. I've been arguing with my conscience for the past 4 years that I couldn't possibly feel anything for you because you'd never want me that way." Rose was touching him too. She ran her hands through his hair as she'd always loved to do when they were friends, but this time she knew there was more behind it.

He laughed as he trailed his hand down her neck and shoulders and outlined her body beneath him. "Merlin, how bloody stupid I've been. I should've told you so long ago. Rose I've been in agony denying myself of touching you how I want to and kissing you when I want to. And now you're mine." He gripped her hips and pulled them into his, grinding his erection into the apex of her thighs. "All mine." He growled.

She was panting beneath him. "Yes." She said simply. "Yours. Now Scorpius. Please."

"You're sure you're not too – sore my Rose." He smirked as he leaned down to place kisses all over her face and neck, latching on and sucking her skin into his mouth. He would mark her by God, and everyone would know she was finally his.

She gasped and laughed breathlessly as she surrendered her whole self to him. She'd been waiting for a long time to be his. And a little muscle soreness was not going to stop her. And if she hurt worse afterwards? She was sure she could convince him to give her a massage later.

After all, what's a massage between friends? Or lovers?

**_The End :) Or the beginging for them._ **

******AN: Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this story. This was second******** completed fanfiction and it's doing so much better than my first so far lol. So maybe I'm getting better and will continue to try and do better in future stories. **

******Hugs and Kisses,  
**

******Lasaraleena  
**


End file.
